Vive por mi ¿esta bien?
by Aelita222
Summary: Aquella noche discutieron, pero eso no bastó para que Murasakibara se distanciara de Akashi, tal como pretendía él, porque Akashi guardaba algo que no debía ser descubierto por Murasakibara. Pero un día, las cosas cambian radicalmente. [One-shot]


**Quise hacer esto desde hace algunas semanas, pero el tiempo no me lo había permitido. Es un one-shot Muraaka (Murasakibara x Akashi), que no sé por qué me he enamorado de esta pareja -y eso que Murasakibara no me gusta mucho XD-, pero el Aokaga siempre me gustará más que cualquier otra pareja.**

 **Pero bueno, necesitaba hacerlo, necesito plasmar con palabras lo que imagino en mi mente, y por favor, no me matéis si está mal, es la primera vez que "controlo" a estos personajes y la primera vez que escribo sexo.**

 **AVISO: Muerte de personaje.**

* * *

 **Aún así, espero que os guste :).**

" _Akashi no es la persona que imaginas; no es una persona que siempre está seria o que siempre esté mandando órdenes. En estos dos años he aprendido que Akashi realmente necesita ayuda de los demás cuando no logra hacer algo, cuando alguna dificultad obstruye su camino, ahí siempre estoy yo para ayudarle en todo. He aprendido que Akashi es una persona confiable, una persona que te quiere de verdad_ _y no te engaña como hacen muchos otros_ _; él no hac_ _e_ _ningún mal_ _pero sí un bien en esta vida, estar conmigo y quererme; eso es lo único que yo necesit_ _o_ _para vivir, tenerle a mi lado._

 _Al principio, Akashi,_ _solamente estaba "necesitado" de que alguien le quisiese, sé perfectamente que Akashi ha_ _bía_ _pasado largas noches en soledad, en desesperación, o días que incluso no hacía nada,_ _tan solo observar el horizonte con una mirada perdida._

 _Akashi no tenía a nadie_ _porque él en realidad, como todos los demás, tenía y tiene vergüenza para decir algunas cosas,_ _o solamente no encontraba a nadie que realmente le correspondiera_ _;_ _hasta que un día, hace dos años, yo me enamoré de él y se lo dije sin dudar,_ _sin miedo_ _, esperando una respuesta negativa por parte de él, pero para mi sorpresa Akashi aceptó, diciéndome un simple "Yo también te quiero, Atsushi", con aquella particular voz tranquila que tenía_ _y un leve sonrojo en su rostro; esa reacción me sorprendió mucho, pues jamás había visto a Akashi sonrojarse_ _, y ahora estamos juntos, y seguiremos_ _así_ _por siempre"._

Los dos jóvenes yacían tumbados en la cama de la habitación de Akashi, iluminada por una tenue luz proveniente de la lámpara de noche la cual reposaba en una pequeña mesita de madera, algo desgastada por el paso del tiempo. Murasakabira tenía abrazado al joven pelirrojo entre sus largos y fuertes brazos, besándole el cuello con suavidad, con demasiada delicadeza, como si fuera el roce de una pluma. El pelimorado inspiraba aire oliendo la esencia de Akashi, aquella esencia de la que jamás se cansaría, de la que jamás se olvidaría en su vida. Akashi tenía el cuello girado hacia un lado, dándole más espacio a Murasakibara para que pudiera besarle mejor; con los ojos cerrados disfrutaba de aquellos suaves labios que rozaban su piel, disfrutaba de aquellas grandes manos que recorrían su cuerpo, haciéndole el menor daño posible, haciendo que cada noche, a pesar de ser la misma sensación, él la considerara diferente, porque cada noche que pasaba junto a Murasakibara era una experiencia nueva para él, unas sensaciones que deseaba sentir mil veces si hacía falta; Akashi no se podía cansar de Murasakibara, a fin de cuentas era lo que más quería... ¿no?

" _Akashi es tan suave. Akashi es tan delicado. Akashi es tan dulce que ningún caramelo se puede comparar con él._ _Akashi también siente miedo, por ejemplo, las noches de tormenta en invierno, cuando el viento azota la ventana de su habitación, cuando los truenos se escuchan a penas a unos metros de nosotros, cuando el cielo se ilumina por los peligrosos rayos, Akashi, aunque no dijera nada, en el fondo tenía miedo; yo lo podía notar, notaba como temblaba con levedad bajo mis brazos, como sus ojos estaban cerrados con fuerza deseando que se acabara aquel espectáculo de la naturaleza; porque Akashi, aunque a primera vista parezca una persona seria e intimidante, en verdad era alguien con miedos y sueños en la vida, se ilusionaba por algunas cosas y con muchas otras se desagradaba"._

Murasakibara comenzó a bajar su cabeza poco a poco, proporcionándole a Akashi húmedos y pequeños besos por el cuello y por la clavícula, dejando un rastro de saliva casi imperceptible, el joven pelirrojo no podía evitar soltar suaves gemidos por su boca, con los ojos cerrados, haciendo que todas las sensaciones de placer recorriesen su cuerpo. Atsushi, quitándole los botones de la camisa a Akashi, llegó hasta sus pezones rosados, duros por la excitación; con la punta de su lengua comenzó a juguetear con uno de ellos, lamiéndolo de un lado a otro, de arriba a abajo, succionándolo, de forma sutil, sin brusquedad; Murasakibara jamás podría dañar a Akashi, y, si lo hacía, no se lo perdonaría en la vida.

Se separó un poco del ensalivado pezón, ahora rojo por haberlo succionado, y miró a Akashi, quien entre abrió los ojos con un leve rubor en sus mejillas, y con una expresión seria como era de costumbre. El pelimorado sonrió con cariño, siguiendo con su trabajo. Esta vez fue al otro pezón, y con el dedo pulgar e índice empezó a masajearlo, y a apretarlo, y a lamerlo como hizo con el otro; Murasakibara sabía perfectamente lo que le gustaba a Akashi, lo que hacía que estallara de placer, y uno de sus puntos débiles eran los pezones.

-Ah...~ A... Atsushi... -Akashi soltó un leve gemido echando la cabeza hacia atrás.

Murasakibara disfrutaba tanto que Akashi dijera su nombre en voz alta, entre gemidos, entre jadeos, eso hacía que su sangre corriera más rápido por sus venas, como si aquella palabra fuera gasolina, fuera su combustible para seguir.

El pelimorado se tuvo que bajar de la cama, pues era muy grande y para seguir su siguiente paso tuvo que arrodillarse frente a Akashi; abrió las piernas del pelirrojo lentamente, el chico aún seguía tumbado en la cama, mirando de reojo a Murasakibara, el cual ahora estaba arrodillado en frente suya. Akashi instintivamente subió su cuerpo para quedar sentado en el blando colchón, desde arriba, con los ojos fijos en el pelimorado, el cual rodeó con sus grandes manos la cintura de Akashi y comenzó a besar su vientre, o más bien recorrerlo con su lengua hasta llegar al comenzamiento de los pantalones del pelirrojo, donde se podía ver que Akashi realmente había disfrutado las caricias y los besos, porque estaba excitado, porque ya estaba _duro._

Con dos dedos Murasakibara empezó a bajarle los pantalones poco a poco, aunque Akashi parecía que tenía prisa, pues no dejó que el pelimorado se los quitara y se los quitó él enseguida, dejando al descubierto su ropa interior, unos calzoncillos negros. Murasakibara observó el bulto que se formaba dentro de ellos pidiendo salir a gritos, pidiendo ser correspondido de una vez por todas, pidiendo que fuese tocado por Murasakibara.

El pelimorado observó unos segundos a Akashi, bajando la cabeza para seguir con lo que estaba haciendo; con un dedo rozó el miembro de Akashi por encima de la tela, haciendo que este se estremeciera, y procedió entonces a bajarle lentamente los calzoncillos dejando al descubierto su zona genital. La cara de Akashi mostraba desesperación, ansias de que Murasakibara le tocara y le lamiera, pues él era una persona poco paciente y sabía lo mucho que disfrutaba su novio haciéndole esas cosas.

-Aka-chin, debes de ser más paciente -dijo Murasakibara adivinando los pensamientos del pelirrojo, el cual no dijo nada al respecto.

Atsushi con una mano rodeó el miembro de Akashi, comenzando a moverlo de arriba abajo con movimientos lentos y vagos, sintiendo lo _duro_ que estaba el pelirrojo, sintiendo como Akashi comenzaba a respirar de forma más rápida, sintiendo también como las piernas le empezaban a temblar y eso que tan solo había comenzado; pero Murasakibara lo sabía, sabía que Akashi ante estas cosas siempre _perdía_ , pues él era alguien sensible, él era alguien quien sentía demasiado las sensaciones placenteras, las cuales hacían que su cuerpo tuviera que rendirse ante ellas.

Con el dedo pulgar comenzó a masajear la punta del glande, notando como el líquido preseminal salía, manchando sus manos del sabor de Akashi, haciendo así que su miembro se encontrara más húmedo, más mojado, más fácil de maniobrar, pues sus movimientos se hicieron más rápidos, más intensos y más excitantes. Akashi comenzó a jadear, tapándose la boca para reprimir los gemidos que querían salir de él, gemidos de placer que tan solo podía crear Murasakibara, nadie más; y un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo entero, por toda la médula espinal, cuando Murasakibara se metió su miembro en la boca, notó el cálido y húmedo contacto de su lengua haciendo fricción en su pene, explorando cada parte de su intimidad, recorriéndolo de arriba abajo.

-Ngh... -Akashi apretó los dientes mientras cerraba los ojos, cogiendo fuertemente del pelo de Murasakibara con una mano, pero el pelimorado siguió lamiéndole el miembro.

Con su lengua recorrió todo el glande de Akashi, haciendo círculos o mordiéndolo, siempre con suavidad y delicadeza.

" _Me encanta ver a Akashi de esta manera, cuando hacemos el amor él es la persona más adorable del mundo; pagaría lo que fuera por ver su cara sonrojada cada día, por ver que se rinde ante el placer que yo le causo, por verle disfrutar como nunca antes lo había hecho, es tan único y tan cabezota y testarudo, al principio siempre retiene sus gemidos, como si le hiciera vergüenza que yo le escuchase, pero al final, como siempre, acaba rindiéndose e inunda la habitación de su placentero sonido, que es música para mis oídos, pues saber que sus gemidos son provocados por mí, saber que él disfruta gracias a mí, me hace muy orgulloso"._

Las piernas de Akashi comenzaron a temblar más, por no decir su cuerpo entero cuando Murasakibara comenzó a acelerar el ritmo con su boca. El pelirrojo se cogió de las sábanas, quitando su mano del pelo de Atsushi, y las apretó con fuerza dejando escapar leves gemidos de su boca entreabierta, de la cual, de un lado, caía un fino hilo de saliva que goteaba por su mandíbula. Tan solo de escuchar a Akashi, Murasakibara cogió el miembro suavemente con tres dedos mientras lo lamía de un lado, mientras su lengua bajaba rápida de la base hasta la punta, notando como palpitaba en su mano, en su boca, quería probar a Akashi de nuevo, quería saborearlo.

El pelirrojo no tardó en correrse dentro de la boca de Murasakibara, acompañado de un grito que retumbó por toda la habitación, pues la sensación fue tan placentera que Akashi podía morir allí mismo.

-Aka-chin siempre está tan rico~ -Murasakibara tragó el semen del pelirrojo, lamiéndose los labios para no dejar nada-. Es el más rico de todos los dulces.

Akashi no dijo nada, en cambió agachó la cabeza intentando recuperar su respiración normal. Murasakibara se levantó para inclinar su cuerpo y coger de la cabeza a Akashi, girándola y dándole un apasionado beso, jugueteando con su lengua, recorriendo cada rincón de la cavidad de Akashi, dejando a los dos sin respiración. Atsushi se apartó a pocos centímetros de él, dejando que un hilo de saliva uniera sus bocas, y miró con ternura a Akashi, a aquellos ojos bicolores que tanto amaba ver, que tanto amaba saber lo que reflejaban.

Akashi le enseñó a Murasakibara, aunque inconscientemente, que las emociones no se expresaban tan solo con el cuerpo, ni con palabras ni con gestos, sino también con los ojos; Murasakibara había aprendido a leer sus ojos, a saber cuando estaba bien o cuando estaba mal, y ahora... algo le resultó extraño. Mantuvieron la vista apenas un par de segundos, pero el pelimorado pudo ver que en ellos estaba reflejado el miedo, el temor, ¿Pero miedo de qué? ¿Qué temía Akashi? Tal vez se hubiese equivocado...

Sin embargo no dijo nada, y se quitó la camisa y los pantalones que ahora le molestaban, pues él también tenía algo que debía ser correspondido por Akashi, aunque lo suyo era una cosa mucho más grande. Siguió besando a Akashi mientras se tumbaba en la cama, acariciándole el cuello, notando el sudor en la nuca del pelirrojo, notando también, que esta vez, Akashi le besaba con más necesidad que nunca, como si tuviera miedo de perderle.

Cuando acabó de tumbarse por fin, Akashi se puso encima suya, sentándose en su vientre; el pelimorado conservaba aún su ropa interior formada por un gran bulto que parecía que iba a explotar ahí dentro, pues no podía esperar más a entrar dentro de Akashi, a unirse, una noche más, con él.

Murasakibara llevó su dedo índice y corazón dentro de la boca de Akashi, para que los lamiera, lubricándolos, y mientras, con su otra mano, acariciaba el torso y las piernas del joven. Quitó los dedos, los cuales estaban bien ensalivados, y comenzó a introducirlos dentro de la entrada de Akashi, primero uno, con cuidado, moviéndolo para relajar su zona, para que se acostumbrase; cuando lo creyó conveniente metió el otro, y empezó a sacarlo y meterlo primero con calma y luego acelerando el ritmo; Akashi mantenía los ojos cerrados y la boca entreabierta, soltando leves gemidos que pronto comenzaron a intensificarse porque Murasakibara movía sus dedos más rápido dentro de él.

-Aka-chin, ya estás listo -Atsushi quitó sus dedos del orificio del pelirrojo, y se bajó los calzoncillos dejando ver su miembro bien erecto y grande.

Murasakibara cogió su miembro para mantenerlo firme, para que no se moviera, y Akashi así poder introducírselo más fácilmente dentro de él, aunque el principio siempre era lo que más le costaba, a pesar del gran tamaño que tenía, Akashi siempre se ponía algo tenso, cosa que dificultaba su entrada.

Akashi se puso encima del pene del pelimorado, primeramente introduciéndose la punta del glande con lentitud, apretando los dientes y frunciendo el ceño; Murasakibara movió sus caderas suavemente, como el balanceo de una pluma para acostumbrar a Akashi.

Minutos más tarde, cuando la entrada de Akashi ya estaba del todo relajada y lubricada, Murasakibara pudo mover sus caderas a un ritmo más elevado, de arriba abajo, aunque siempre con cuidado de no hacerle daño. El pelimorado soltó su primer gemido aquella noche, acariciando la cintura del pelirrojo, notando como sus propias pulsaciones comenzaban a subir; Akashi tenía sus dos manos apoyadas en el pecho de Atsushi, con la espalda encorvada hacia delante, notando las leves embestidas que este le hacía, notando a Murasakibara muy dentro de él, tan grande, tan placentero, que pronto la habitación se inundó de sus gemidos.

" _Akashi es tan pequeño, tan indefenso en estos momentos que se le podría hacer lo que quisiera. Últimamente le veo más delgado, ahora, encima de mí, puedo fijarme en que sus costillas están más marcadas que la semana anterior, que sus piernas no ocupan tanto espacio como lo hacían antes, que sus brazos comienzan a ser tan delgados como espaguetis, ¿Qué le estará pasando a Akashi? ¿Me estará ocultando algo?"_

-Aka-chin, ¿qué pasará si tus padres se enteran de esto? -preguntó Murasakibara, dando leves jadeos mientras el sudor comenzaba a recorrer su frente.

-¿De veras quieres saberlo, Atsushi? -Akashi entreabrió sus ojos mirando al pelimorado, jadeando él también; Murasakibara negó con la cabeza vagamente respondiendo a la pregunta del pelirrojo.

Ya no hubo más palabras, las embestidas de Murasakibara se hicieron más fuertes, más rápidas. Se estaba muy bien dentro de Akashi, se sentía como si un mar de placer inundara su propio cuerpo, y sabía que pronto llegaría el orgasmo. Atsushi comenzó a sentir pequeñas pulsaciones, acompañadas de contracciones musculares en su pene y una sensación de gozo en el bajo vientre; el pelimorado soltó un medio chillido y medio gemido de placer cuando supo que estaba eyaculando dentro de Akashi, aliviándose de pronto. Akashi también chillo, dando a entender que tuvo el segundo orgasmo aquella noche; poco después eyaculó él, manchando el vientre de Murasakibara.

Los dos jóvenes estaban jadeantes y sudando, el pelirrojo se tumbó a un lado de la cama, cansado, ya no podía más, y tanto placer hizo que su cabeza diera vueltas y notara una sensación de mareo. Murasakibara giró su cabeza para mirarle, acercando su mano acariciándole el rostro con dulzura y cariño, ¿Qué haría él si perdiera a Akashi?

-Te quiero, Aka-chin, estar todos los días contigo es maravilloso.

Akashi miró a Atsushi unos cuantos segundos y luego, con un movimiento de la mano, apartó la de Murasakibara de su cara, levantándose de la cama mientras se ponía la ropa interior. El pelimorado le miró extrañado, ¿Por qué Akashi había reaccionado de esa manera? Vio como se levantaba y marchaba al baño a paso ligero, con los puños apretados.

Akashi se miró en el espejo, apoyando las manos en el lavabo mientras su ceño se fruncía en tristeza y sus ojos comenzaron a humedecerse, soltando pequeñas lágrimas que cayeron débiles por su rostro; pocas veces había llorado en su vida y, cuando lo hacía, era por algo realmente grave. Sus hombros se convulsionaron en un sollozo, y sin fuerzas para mantenerse de pie se apoyó en la pared sentándose en el suelo y abrazándose a sus rodillas, temblando levemente.

Poco después salió del baño, mostrando un rostro impecable que no dejaba ver sus verdaderos sentimientos. Con los puños apretados se puso delante de Atsushi, mirándole con seriedad.

-Vete -ordenó.

-¿Qué? -Murasakibara frunció el ceño como si no hubiese entendido la pregunta y se sentó en forma de loto sobre la cama.

-Quiero que te vayas, Atsushi, para siempre, no quiero verte nunca más.

Hubo un largo silencio cargado de tensión, Murasakibara no entendía nada de lo que estaba ocurriendo y las palabras de Akashi no parecían ser una broma, pues él nunca hacía bromas con lo que decía.

-¿Por qué? -preguntó entonces, con su expresión vaga y voz de niño pequeño.

-Porque te odio, porque has estropeado estos dos años de mi vida, ¿qué razones quieres más?

Murasakibara abrió los ojos, sorprendido.

-¿No me quieres?

-Nunca te he querido, Atsushi -respondió él, de forma firme, sin vacilar ni un solo segundo-. Estoy contigo porque me das pena; así que por favor, vete, no me hagas repetírtelo más.

El pelimorado se quedó petrificado viendo la delgada figura de Akashi, ¿todo había sido un engaño? ¿Todo lo que creía que era Akashi era una farsa? Él, que lo había querido como a ninguna otra persona, que habría dado hasta su vida por Akashi, había descubierto que Akashi estaba solamente con él por pena... Pero no podía ser... Todas esas noches, todos esos momentos que pasaron juntos, ¿Akashi estaba diciendo que estaba actuando en todo momento? Un sentimiento de vacío, de dolor y tristeza atravesó su corazón, conque esto se sentía cuando alguien te dejaba...

-Lo he dado todo por ti... Aka-chin -dijo el pelimorado en voz baja aún incrédulo.

-Nadie te pidió que lo hicieras, ¿o sí?

-No puedes hacerme esto -Murasakibara se levantó rápidamente de la cama, poniéndose sus calzoncillos y corriendo al lado de Akashi, al cual le sacaba unas cuantas cabezas, le cogió por los hombros-. Aka-chin, ¡no puedes hacerme esto!

-Suéltame, me haces daño -Seijuro se apartó con brusquedad de Atsushi, este se arrodilló en frente del pelirrojo y lo abrazó por la cintura con fuerza, comenzando a llorar como cuando le quitas un caramelo a un niño.

-Aka-chin, yo no sé que hacer sin ti -decía Murasakibara entre sollozos-. ¡No soy nada sin ti! Aka-chin, por favor...

-¡Suéltame! -esta vez Akashi gritó, furioso, con el ceño fruncido-. ¡Lo que hagas o no a mí no me importa! Nunca me has importado, y nunca me importarás, ¿no ves que todo ha sido una farsa? ¿Quién va a quererte a ti?

Poco a poco Murasakibara se soltó de Akashi, el pelirrojo dio unos pasos hacia atrás manteniendo la misma mirada seria de antes. Atsushi lo observó y acabó por levantarse, con los puños apretados mientras las lágrimas aún fluían mojando su rostro blanco, le daba rabia, todo le daba rabia.

-No juegues así con los sentimientos de los demás, Aka-chin, si solo lo hiciste para divertirte podrías haberlo hecho con cualquier otro, lo único que eres es una puta pidiendo un rabo grande.

Murasakibara se vistió y abandonó la habitación de un fuerte portazo, por suerte en su casa no había nadie y nadie pudo escuchar nada. Akashi suspiró y se dejó caer en la cama, abrazando la almohada mientras comenzaba a llorar, escondiendo su cara dentro de ella y gritando de impotencia, de furia, de rabia; sabía que Atsushi no se merecía lo que Akashi le acababa de decir, Akashi le quería, le quería mucho más que a su vida, le quería tanto que su corazón comenzó a latir por y para él. Desde que lo conoció todo había ido a mejor, su vida había cambiado radicalmente y podía afrontar su día a día con alegría, pues realmente, aparte del básquet, lo demás era una completa mierda, y ahora, de nuevo, solo, pero tuvo que hacerlo, tuvo que hacerlo por el propio bien de Murasakibara.

Los días pasaron largos y lentos, cargados de soledad, de tristeza y de dolor. Akashi no hacía nada de especial en ellos, iba a clase, a casa, a los entrenamientos de baloncesto, a algunos partidos que tenía y a diferentes actividades extraescolares, como a clase de violín o de piano, y los fines de semana a hacer equitación, pues eso era lo único que hacía que olvidara por unos momentos a Murasakibara y todos los recuerdos que tuvo junto a él, tan difíciles e imposibles de olvidar... ¿Qué haría él? Quería verle, quería besarle y hacerle saber lo mucho que le quería, pero no debía, esto era lo correcto. Sus padres habían vuelto del viaje que hicieron por asuntos de trabajo hace algunos días, pero en casa todo iba igual, sus padres no iban a mejorar a Akashi.

Murasakibara, aunque lo estuviera pasando también mal, intentaba afrontar el día a día como podía, era cierto que cada dos por tres le venían recuerdos de Akashi a su mente, pero los intentaba disuadir con otras cosas, pensando en básquet o comiendo dulces, que últimamente no comía tanto como antes, pues no tenía tanto apetito. Le gustaría saber por qué, por qué ocurrió aquello, Murasakibara seguía sin creerse que solo hubiera sido eso, que Akashi, supuestamente, no le había querido nunca, había algo más detrás de todo aquello, algo que Akashi estaba ocultando y Murasakibara quería saber. Sabía que dentro de una semana y media era el cumpleaños de Akashi, donde él cumpliría ya dieciocho años y Atsushi tenía el regalo preparado desde hace algunos meses, pero ahora... ¿Cómo iba a hacerle _ese_ regalo cuándo Akashi y él ya estaban separados? Le daba igual, se arriesgaría porque sabía que aquel pequeño pelirrojo seguía queriéndole, porque aquella noche, hace una semana, aunque su cuerpo estuviera serio, detrás de sus ojos se reflejaba otra cosa, era por eso que Murasakibara no podía creerse las palabras de Akashi, era por eso que sabía que había algo más, mucho más grave que esa tontería.

¿Pero por qué Seijuro no le quería contar nada? ¿Por qué hizo todo esto? ¿Se volverían a ver de nuevo, acaso? Sí, porque Murasakibara debía hacerle el regalo de cumpleaños; sí, porque Murasakibara iba a ayudar a Akashi en sus problemas, como siempre hizo estos dos años de relación, y no iba a permitir que nadie le quitase lo que más quería en el mundo, simplemente no podría soportar ver a Akashi con alguien más ni tan siquiera imaginárselo.

Unos días después, mientras Murasakibara caminaba junto a Himuro, quien le quería enseñar una cosa, pasaron cerca de una cancha de baloncesto, en esa cancha tan solo estaba jugando un pequeño y joven pelirrojo, con un balón de básquet naranja, el cual solo tiraba triples a canasta.

Himuro, y todos, sabían de su relación con Akashi, Murasakibara fue quien dio el primer paso en decírselo a todos aunque el pelirrojo se hubiese negado al principio, pues no quería saber lo que le dirían sabiendo que él era novio de un chico, y que ese chico fuese Murasakibara Atsushi. Nadie dijo nada, más bien todos se alegraron por ellos dos, o hicieron que se alegraban al ver la amenazante mirada que Akashi mostraba en sus ojos.

" _¿Qué como me enamoré de él? Hum... Akashi siempre me hizo curiosidad, porque, a pesar de que conozco muchas cosas de él, muchas otras no, Akashi es una persona extraña, yo en cambio soy alguien simple, vago y aburrido, pero al estar con Akashi todo lo que es aburrido se vuelve divertido. Pero, bueno, esa curiosidad hizo que en mí naciera un sentimiento de cariño y después, un sentimiento de amor, así, simplemente fue así, ¿Me enamoré de un chico? Bien, lo acepto perfectamente, y fue Akashi quien me hizo experimentar nuevas sensaciones, quien me hizo encontrar que la vida realmente puede ser maravillosa"._

Murasakibara observaba a Seijuro en aquella cancha, el pelirrojo aún no se había percatado de los dos chicos.

-Supongo que querrás hablar con él -dijo Himuro-. Anda, ve, que últimamente no te ves muy bien, ya iré yo solo, ¿vale?

Murasakibara asintió perezosamente despidiéndose de Himuro. Entró dentro de la cancha haciendo que Akashi se girase para verle, este frunció el ceño mientras bajaba sus brazos con el balón en sus manos.

-¿Qué haces aquí, Atsushi? -preguntó serio, creía que no vería más al pelimorado, y cuando creyó que ya se estaba olvidando de él aparece así, sin más, haciendo que sus recuerdos volviesen-. Te dije que no quería verte nunca más.

-Aka-chin~ Ni tú ni yo lo estamos pasando bien, ¿por qué no dejas esta farsa de una vez y me dices lo que realmente te pasa?

Y, por un segundo, los ojos de Akashi se abrieron, ¿Cómo Murasakibara pudo saber qué realmente a Akashi le pasaba algo? ¿Tan bien le conocía el pelimorado? Frunció el ceño de nuevo, dando media vuelta para mirar la canasta.

-No sé de que me hablas -tiró el balón, encestando.

-Has adelgazado mucho desde la última vez, Aka-chin, tus manos están esqueléticas y tus brazos son un par de fideos, así no me gustas~.

Efectivamente era así, Akashi había bajado mucho de peso esta semana y media, pero no era porque no comía, él estaba triste, pero no depresivo; las costillas comenzaban a marcarse por debajo de su camisa y sus piernas ahora parecían dos palos frágiles, y Murasakibara se preguntó como podía mantenerse de pie con esas piernas asquerosas.

Akashi cogió el balón, apretando los dientes de espaldas a Murasakibara.

-Vete -repitió, pero esta vez con voz amenazante, girándose para mirar a Murasakibara-. Y será mejor que no vuelvas a aparecer cerca de mí nunca más, ¿me entiendes?

-Aka-chin, tus amenazas no me dan miedo, te conozco mejor de lo que crees -Murasakibara comenzó a acercarse a él lentamente, y, cuando ya estaba en frente de él, agachó su cuerpo para quedar cara a cara con el pelirrojo, con expresión tranquila, y le proporcionó un suave beso en los labios, el cual Akashi no correspondió muy bien, porque en vez de apartarse como harían otras personas, él mordió con fuerza los labios del pelimorado hasta el punto de hacerles sangre; Murasakibara dio un brinco y se apartó de Akashi.

-No vuelvas a hacer eso, Atsushi -se limpió los labios con la mano.

-Joder... ¿Qué demonios te pasa, Aka-chin? -preguntó con el ceño fruncido, limpiándose la sangre con el dedo.

Akashi resopló y se fue de aquel sitio a paso ligero, nunca se imaginó que haría daño a Murasakibara, _su_ Murasakibara, cualquiera que osara acercarse a él lo pagaría muy caro, porque ese pelimorado era suyo y no iba a permitir que nadie más lo tuviera aunque ahora estuviesen separados.

Los padres del pelirrojo tuvieron que irse otra vez, él ya estaba acostumbrado, pues desde pequeño siempre ocurría lo mismo. Aquella semana Seijuro se encontraba demasiado débil, y un fuerte dolor de cabeza le invadía todo el día, no dejándolo pensar con claridad, cosa que dificultaba sus exámenes y si no sacaba la máxima puntuación su padre le castigaría... Y él, realmente, no deseaba ser castigado; pero él sabía porque se encontraba débil, y no iría al médico, porque total, ¿de qué servía? El resultado iba a ser el mismo tarde o temprano.

Aquella noche hizo tormenta y hubo un apagón en la casa de Akashi. El pequeño pelirrojo se quedó paralizado mientras subía las escaleras, con los ojos bien abiertos cuando escuchó un fuerte trueno retumbando por su casa, el corazón se le encogió para luego comenzar a latir a mil, pues desde que recordaba, las tormentas nunca habían sido de su agrado ni tampoco la oscuridad. Subió corriendo las escaleras hasta llegar a su habitación, tirándose en la cama y tapándose con las sábanas hasta la cabeza, tiritando de miedo bajo ellas. Si Murasakibara estuviese ahí, con él, no estaría pasando esto... ¿Por qué Akashi debía de ser tan desgraciado?

El día de su cumpleaños llegó, y un mensaje de felicitaciones llegó por parte de sus padres, Akashi no le hizo mucho caso y fue al cuarto de baño a prepararse para ir al instituto. Su rostro daba pena, y su cuerpo más aún, en cualquier caso su seria expresión no cambió.

Salió de casa y comenzó a caminar por las calles inundadas de los rayos del sol de la mañana, donde muchos conductores comenzaban a ir a su trabajo, y parecía que llegaban tarde, pues tenían bastante prisa. Para su sorpresa Akashi se topó con Murasakibara, al lado del paso de cebra, el cual, seguramente iba a coger el autobús para ir a su instituto; los dos se quedaron mirando, como si se hubieran visto por primera vez y Akashi fue el primero en girar la cabeza para seguir andando. Murasakibara le detuvo, cogiéndole de la muñeca.

-¿Ahora soy un desconocido para ti, Aka-chin? -preguntó entre la multitud de la gente, aunque para Murasakibara solo estaban ellos dos-. ¿Quieres decir que estos dos años no han significado nada para ti?

-Atsushi, suéltame, voy a llegar tarde -respondió el pelirrojo sin siquiera girar para mirarle.

-Me da igual -en una de sus manos llevaba una bolsa con dulces, su voz era como la de un niño pequeño-. Quiero que me respondas.

-Suéltame, Atsushi -dijo de nuevo, esta vez girándose y viendo aún el hinchado labio de Murasakibara, ¿Habría sido por el mordisco, verdad?

-Felicidades, Aka-chin, ya eres mayor de edad -el pelimorado sonrió levemente-. He esperado este día desde hace tiempo, quiero...

-¡No quiero nada de ti! -interrumpió Akashi, gritando y soltándose bruscamente de la mano de Atsushi-. Me importa una mierda si lo has esperado o no, me importa una mierda mi cumpleaños, quiero que tan solo desaparezcas de mi vida de una vez, que me dejes en paz, ¿tanto te cuesta entenderlo, idiota? Akashi Seijuro no va a estar con una persona como tú, date cuenta de que solo he estado jugando contigo, tú, ¿importante en mi vida? Lo único importante en mi vida soy yo, no quiero a nadie más, conmigo me basta, yo soy el poder absoluto, yo soy el controla mi vida, y tú, un perdedor, no vas a estar con una persona que es perfecta en prácticamente todo, ¿no crees que me merezco algo mejor que tú?

-Lo que mereces es que te den un guantazo bien fuerte en la cara, Aka-chin -dijo Murasakibara intentado retenerse las lágrimas de la rabia, de tristeza, escuchar a Akashi decir esas cosas le partía el corazón y su temperamento también tenía un límite; algunas personas se habían parado a mirar lo que pasaba.

-Tan solo atrévete -con tranquilidad se puso bien las mangas de su uniforme-. Atsushi, mejor será que tú no juegues conmigo, no te gustaría saber los resultados de este juego.

Con el ceño fruncido y sin pensar, la mano de Murasakibara se alzó y su palma fue directamente a la cara de Akashi, dándole un guantazo que se escuchó por toda la calle, haciendo que el pelirrojo cayese al suelo del fuerte golpe, con ojos sorprendidos, pues estaba casi convencido de que Murasakibara no le alzaría nunca la mano. Atsushi tampoco se lo creyó y miró a Akashi asustado, tragando saliva por lo que acababa de hacer. Había golpeado a lo que más quería en su vida, le había hecho daño; él estaba en el suelo, parecía temblar, parecía tan frágil siendo tan delgado, con esa expresión de sorpresa en su rostro, de desconcierto, sin saber muy bien lo que había pasado.

-Aka-chin, yo... -Murasakibara abrió la boca, y aquel nudo en la garganta dejó de molestar cuando sus lágrimas fluyeron por su rostro.

Quiso coger a Akashi pero este le repudió con desprecio, levantándose enseguida del suelo mientras intentaba equilibrarse, mareado por el golpe, con la cabeza que parecía que le estaban clavado millones de agujas dentro de ella.

-N-No quiero saber nada más de ti -su voz tembló por un segundo, la primera vez que Murasakibara le veía con aquella expresión en su rostro, la primera vez también que su voz temblaba.

Dio media vuelta y salió corriendo, cruzando, sin mirar, el paso de cebra el cual tenía el semáforo en rojo. Todo pasó muy rápido, un coche que iba a toda velocidad chocó con Akashi, atropellándole y haciendo que este rodara unos cuantos metro por el suelo, golpeándose fuertemente en la cabeza. El frenazo de muchos coches se escuchó, provocando en pocos segundos un gran atasco, y una gran multitud de gente rodeó a Akashi. Murasakibara abrió mucho los ojos, tanto como platos, y dejó caer su bolsa de chucherías cuando supo lo que había pasado, él lo había presenciado en primer plano. Sus manos temblaron y su corazón iba tan rápido que parecía que iba a salirse de su pecho. Tenía miedo de acercarse, tenía miedo de ver lo que había pasado, en ese momento millones de recuerdos que había tenido junto a Akashi aparecieron en su mente. Se acercó lentamente donde estaba el tumulto de gente, abriéndose paso entre la multitud, viendo un rastro de sangre que conducía hacia una persona, hacia Akashi.

El corazón le dio un vuelco cuando vio el cuerpo de Akashi sin moverse, tirado en el suelo de cualquier forma, como si fuera un peluche; cuando vio que toda su cabeza, que todo su rostro estaba teñido de rojo, de sangre carmesí, de sangre caliente que comenzaba a formar un charco a su alrededor, manchando el uniforme de Seijuro.

¿Estaba... muerto? Era un shock muy grande para él, para Murasakibara, sabía que esto había pasado por su culpa, Akashi se encontraba así porque él no pudo controlarse y le pegó, ¿cómo iba a perdonarse esto ahora? Vio que Akashi comenzó a toser, pero a toser sangre, y supo que aún existía alguna posibilidad de salvarlo. Había mucho ruido ahí, mucha gente que observaba a Akashi como si fuera una atracción de circo, pues muchos le hacían fotos o vídeos. La ambulancia llegó casi enseguida, poniendo a Akashi en una camilla mientras se lo llevaban; Murasakibara no sabía como reaccionar, todo le estaba pareciendo tan irreal que su cabeza comenzó a dar vueltas deseando que todo hubiese sido un sueño. Aún se podía ver el charco de sangre donde había estado Akashi hacía apenas algunos segundos; se llevó la mano a la boca, y a los ojos, y al pelo, nervioso, temblando ¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Qué debía hacer? Todo esto era muy extraño, y tenía mucho miedo, mucho, mucho que su respiración comenzó a ser entrecortada.

Se miró la mano con la que había pegado a Akashi y se mordió el labio cuando sus lágrimas comenzaron a caer como gotas de lluvia. Si no le hubiera pegado Akashi no se habría ido corriendo y nada de esto estaría ocurriendo ahora. Supo lo que tenía que hacer, no podía quedarse ahí sin más, debía de ir al hospital por mucho miedo que le diese, no podía hacerle esto a Akashi, no podía dejarle solo, nunca más.

Llegó corriendo al hospital, sudando como un loco, preguntando por Akashi Seijuro. Corrió sacando fuerzas de donde fuera para llegar a la sala que le habían dicho, y, cuando lo hizo, la sala estaba cerrada, con una bombilla enchufada de color rojo encima de las puertas. A Akashi le estaban operando... ¿Eso quería decir que le iban a salvar, no? Murasakibara se quedó varios minutos mirando aquella bombilla como un idiota; no podía dejar de pensar en lo que pasó, él había visto con sus propios ojos como arrollaban a Akashi.

Entonces, un doctor salió de la sala corriendo.

-Perdone, Akashi Seiju...

-Lo siento, estamos en una importante operación -el doctor parecía que tenía prisa.

Murasakibara se sentó en las sillas que había allí, lo único que podía hacer era esperar, ¿pero cuánto tiempo debía esperar? Vio de nuevo al doctor de antes, entrando en la sala. Las horas pasaban lentas y largas y nadie le informó de nada. Sentando, sin moverse, y con la mirada perdida, pensaba en la última noche que pasó con Akashi, pensaba en cuando habían comenzado a salir juntos, en cuando fueron a cenar por ahí una noche de verano... Y cada vez la sensación era más agobiante, más asfixiante de no saber nada de Akashi. La luz se apagó, pero Murasakibara no pareció darse cuenta, solo cuando el mismo doctor de antes salió este alzó la cabeza para mirarlo.

-Antes preguntó por Akashi Seijuro, ¿podría saber quién es usted?

-Murasakibara Atsushi, su pareja -dijo con voz débil-. ¿Y bien?

-Oh... Ehm... Está muy grave pero hemos conseguido que sobreviviera a la operación, tiene... tiene algunas, por no decir muchas, costillas rotas y uno de sus pulmones se vio afectado porque el hueso de la costilla se clavó en él, ha perdido el ojo derecho ya que al parecer algo se clavó en él, ha... ha quedado paralítico y no podrá volver a utilizar sus piernas nunca más y...

-No quiero saber más -Atsushi se levantó del asiento, su mirada había perdido el brillo y el color. El doctor se sorprendió, ahora sí, de ver la considerable altura de Murasakibara.

-Akashi Seijuro es muy fuerte, está luchando por sobrevivir pero realmente no sabemos si pasará de esta noche, lo vemos muy complicado... Además él... él tiene otra cosa que también nos preocupa, y no nos hemos podido explicar como ha sacado tantas fuerzas para llevar esta operación adelante, aunque él sea fuerte su cuerpo está muy débil, ¿sabe?

-¿Por... por qué? -preguntó Murasakibara, no muy seguro.

-Él vino aquí hace unos meses a hacerse una revisión, le extrajeron sangre y pudieron ver que estaba infectado del VIH, lo que provoca el sida, desde hará dos años, pero lo que nos sorprendió es que el virus provocara efectos en él tan rápido, es decir, apenas han pasado dos años y ya se manifiestan síntomas graves en él, su cuerpo no tendrá ni una sola defensa. Le dimos cita para que volviera, pero él no lo hizo y no sé por qué; no podríamos curarle pero podríamos al menos haberlo frenado con medicamentos adecuados; si Akashi Seijuro estuviese en otras circunstancias tal vez pueda sobrevivir, pero tal y como está de delgado lo vemos imposible.

-¿Hace dos años...? -murmuró Murasakibara-. Hace dos años y medio que estoy con él... Eso quiere decir que yo...

-¿Has estado con alguien más los otros años?

-No...

-Eso querrá decir que tú eres portador del VIH, o sea, a ti no te afecta el virus pero lo puedes transmitir a los demás y tú no saberlo... Realmente siento haberte contado esto, al parecer no lo sabías, te haremos una revisión a ti también, pero lo más probable, es que si Akashi Seijuro tampoco ha estado con nadie más estos dos años tú le hayas infectado...

El doctor se sintió algo apenado por aquel joven pelimorado, la cabeza de Murasakibara estaba gacha, con mirada triste, perdida, vacía. Conque era eso lo que le ocultaba Akashi, conque era por eso que había hecho todo esto, que había discutido con él, que le había dejado, mintiéndole, era para que Murasakibara pudiera afrontarlo mejor y no sentirse culpable; Akashi, hiriéndose a sí mismo, hizo todo lo posible para que Murasakibara se alejara de él, porque sabía que cada vez los síntomas iban a peor, y también era por eso que estaba tan delgado... Atsushi no se había dado cuenta de que Akashi todo este tiempo estaba enfermo, y aún así, él afrontaba su día a día feliz de estar con Murasakibara. Joder, ahora se sentía tan mal, sentía tanta angustia en su pecho; su enfermedad, el accidente... Las dos cosas habían sido su culpa y ahora, lo más probable, es que Akashi iba a morir. Prometió no hacerle daño, pero, inconscientemente se lo hizo y de la peor manera posible, le había arruinado la vida.

-Puede entrar a verle -dijo el doctor al ver que no decía nada-. Siento todo lo ocurrido.

Murasakibara asintió, mostrando una triste sonrisa, y entró dentro de la sala en la cual Akashi estaba tumbado en una camilla, cubierto por una manta. Varios tubos adornaban sus finas muñecas y otras partes de su cuerpo, un respirador artificial cubría su cara y la máquina que medía los latidos de su corazón yacía a su lado, de momento parecía estar "bien". Los demás doctores que habían dentro de la sala observaron a Murasakibara y se fueron, dejando a solas a él y a Seijuro. Murasakibara se acercó lentamente a él, Akashi estaba despierto, y la mitad de su rostro derecho estaba cubierto por una venda. El joven giró su ojo dorado para observar a la persona que acababa de llegar y Murasakibara se partió en pedazos por dentro al ver lo grave que estaba el pelirrojo, al ver que su mirada mostraba el pánico que sentía en aquellos momentos, el dolor, el miedo... No pudo evitar llorar, todo se sentía tan horriblemente mal, tan solo de pensar que Akashi iba a morir...

-Aka-chin -Atsushi sollozó, sentándose en una silla junto a él-. Tenías que habérmelo dicho, no tendrías que haberlo afrontado todo tú solo, ¿sabes~? Yo estoy aquí, pero veo que realmente he destrozado tu vida, tan solo mirate, todo esto ha pasado por mi culpa, menudo regalo de cumpleaños que te he hecho, ¿eh? ¿Estás feliz? Porque yo no y tú seguramente tampoco.

Murasakibara sonrió entre lágrimas a Akashi. El pelirrojo miraba fijamente a Atsushi, su ojo se humedeció y él también comenzó a llorar, al parecer se lo habían dicho, y al parecer Murasakibara no pararía de culparse.

-Antes te dije que este día era especial para mí y que lo llevaba esperando mucho tiempo -dijo con sus ojos cansados, llenos de lágrimas-. Yo cumplí los dieciocho hace unos meses, y como tú los cumples ahora yo... yo quería...

Del bolsillo de la chaqueta de su uniforme sacó una pequeña caja de color rojo, como el pelo de Akashi y la puso delante del ojo de Seijuro. Con sus grandes y largos dedos la abrió.

-Yo quería pedirte matrimonio -dentro de la cajita había dos anillos de color dorado, simples, sin ningún detalle en especial-. Quería que nunca nos separásemos, Aka-chin, sé que somos jóvenes, pero también sé lo mucho que te quiero y no quiero perderte nunca, porque cada vez que pienso que tú estas con otra persona la sangre me hierve de rabia, sé que muchas veces he sido un idiota, que parezco un niño pequeño, yo tan solo quise protegerte y no puede... -la voz de Murasakibara se quebraba, y su respiración se dificultaba-. No pude porque te he infectado de algo que nunca podrás curarte, me gustaría ser tan fuerte como tú, Aka-chin, me gustaría que pudiésemos crear juntos nuestro futuro... No llores más por favor, eso hace que me sienta peor aún.

Akashi alzó levemente su brazo estirando su dedo anular, pidiendo que Murasakibara le pusiera el anillo. No podía ser... Hasta en las peores condiciones Akashi intentaba vencer a todo lo que se le pusiera por medio. Murasakibara abrió los ojos al ver ese gesto de Akashi, cogió con los dedos temblorosos uno de los anillos y se lo puso en el dedo a Akashi, encajaba perfectamente a pesar de que su mano parecía la de un esqueleto; él se puso el otro y entrelazó su dedos con los dedos de Akashi, besando con suavidad la mano del pelirrojo, quería su calor, quería sus besos, quería que viviera... Las lágrimas mojaron la mano del joven, pero a Seijuro no pareció importarle, miró al techo sabiendo que su último momento iba a llegar, era duro luchar con un cuerpo débil, lo estaba intentando, pero todo lo que podía haber dado lo dio ya.

Con sus últimas fuerzas llevó su otra mano para quitarse el respirador artificial de la boca.

-Atsushi -pronunció en un hilo de voz-. Vive... por mí, ¿está... bien? Yo... nunca creí que... perdería de esta... forma, pero... ya ves como es la vida... No te arrepientas de nada... porque yo... no me he arrepentido de haber estado... contigo... nunca.

Apretó la mano de la que Murasakibara le tenía cogido y sonrió, levemente, por última vez mientras cerraba los ojos notando como sus fuerzas le abandonaban, hasta que un "pii..." continuo inundó la sala. Atsushi abrió los ojos, comenzando a llamar con desesperación al pelirrojo, pero este ya no estaba ahí. Los médicos vinieron, todo se hizo extraño para Murasakibara, en esos momentos no sabía lo que hacer, ni siquiera tenía ganas de estar en ese mundo, sino que quería estar con Akashi, fuera donde fuera, pero recordó lo que él le dijo, que viviera por él, y lo haría, siempre, y por siempre.

 **Y ya está, a ver sé que es lo típico, que alguien muera en el hospital y blablabla, pero da igual, a mí me gusta y por eso lo hago (?) No sé, esperaré vuestros reviews para decirme si os ha gustado o no ^^**

 **Y ahora... empezaré con el capítulo de Aokaga XD**


End file.
